A person can often find information about activities, such as on websites. However, this requires the user to search for activities that he or she thinks would likely be of interest. There is no facility for a user to find activities that he or she does not already know about. Moreover, this tends to lead to a high amount of data being transferred to the user's device, much of which is irrelevant or is unlikely to be useful to the user. This can put a strain on limited mobile resources.
In some cases, it is possible to analyze certain activities that a user habitually performs. For example, transaction records are generated when a user uses payment means at certain vendors. Based on this, the user's preferred activities can be generated. However, this similarly fails to consider activities that the user has not already performed.
There is therefore a limited facility for providing a user with information related to activities, particularly where those activities are new to the user, in an efficient manner.